My Broken Beauties
by angeldylan628
Summary: Just because they're gorgeous doesn't mean they're happy. Sometimes, he feels like he's the only one who can see that.


A/N: All right, so here's the thing...Ever since the days of Boy Meets World, I have been in love with Lee Norris. I mean Minkus was just adorable. So I had to do a Mouth POV. I've actually been thinking about writing this for awhile, but I didn't know whether it should be about Brooke or Rachel...so it's about both. So enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

My name is Marvin McFadden, but most call me Mouth. I'm a quiet, laid back kind of guy. I don't like to get involved in all the drama that is Tree Hill, but it does tend to suck you in. For the past year or so I've learned a valuable lesson. Being pretty doesn't mean you're happy. Ask Brooke Davis. Ask Rachel Gattina.

Brooke Davis and Rachel Gattina. Two of the prettiest girls in school. Long, perfectly straight hair. Sparkling eyes. Full lips. Perfect bodies that they stuff into pairs of skin tight jeans and low cut tops. They are sex symbols. The definition of lust. Men lust after them. Women want to be them. But I never understood why.

I've known Brooke for two years now. When I first met her, I thought to myself this is my luck day. It was the Boy Toy Auction and she'd took me out for a wild night. She knew all the coolest places and people. And for a while, I like everyone else thought that it must mean she was happy. But I learned quickly it wasn't the case.

See, Brooke Davis fell in love during our junior year. She fell twice for the same guy. Lucas Scott. Lucas is one of my oldest friends and I have to say I couldn't have been happier for them the first time. But there was a problem. The first time she fell in love with him he didn't exactly feel the same way. In fact, he was cheating on her with her best friend, Peyton Sawyer. It took awhile for Brooke to forgive them both.

Deep down I never understood why she gave him another chance. I mean they made a good couple, but she was never going to trust him. They broke up...again. Only two weeks after Nathan and Haley's wedding. She dumped him. When you spend most of your time fighting about how to make a relationship work and not enough time enjoying it, you know you have a problem. And now she and I sit at lunch and watch as he flirts with her ex-best friend. Lucas and Peyton still keep telling everyone they're just friends, but their actions don't lie. It was only a matter of time.

I give Brooke credit. She could have been bitter. She could have stormed up to Peyton and Lucas and screamed at them, but Brooke knew it wasn't their fault. You can't help where your heart lies. Brooke knew she was never going to have Lucas's heart. He had given it to Peyton a long time ago.

I wish it was different. A girl like Brooke deserves to be with the person she loves. Unfortunately, that person will never love her back. So who would want to be Brooke Davis? A girl who has to watch her first true love and her ex-best friend of ten years fall in love all over again.

Rachel Gattina's story isn't much different. It too has to deal with love. But hers is much more unrequited. See Lucas did love Brooke, just not like he loved Peyton. I don't know if that's any consolation for Brooke, but for Rachel, falling for a man who didn't love her in any way hurt more than she thought it would.

Rachel has admitted to me before that when she first met Cooper it wasn't supposed to be serious. He was just a quote unquote really sexy guy that she couldn't help but want to sleep with. So, she lied about her age and turned up the sex appeal. He couldn't help but succumb. I can understand why. Rachel's hard to resist even when she's not trying.

Eventually her lies caught up to her. He found out that she was only seventeen. He pushed her away, but not before he slept with her one more time. That revelation made me want to punch him in the face a couple times. It's too bad that I know for a fact he could kill me without much effort. Otherwise I definitely would have done something about it.

She was in love with him. After that "night", he didn't return her calls. He avoided her like the plague. It got so bad that she basically had to lure him into a car with a half drunken speech at Nathan and Haley's wedding. Then when she told him she was pregnant, he had the nerve to suggest she was lying. Their car went over the bridge and eventually Nathan got them to safety.

Unfortunately, Rachel lost her baby. The baby that Cooper denied existed causing this whole mess in the first place. I'll never forget when they brought Rachel the news. I was sitting with her. She didn't break down. No Rachel was too strong for that. She took the chart from the doctor in one hand, and placed the other one unconsciously over her stomach. She walked down the hall to Cooper's room and shoved the chart in his face. "I lost my baby," she whispered. Then ignoring the confused stares of Deb and Nathan she walked back out. She hasn't been the same since.

She feels used. She cries all the time, not just about Cooper, but about her baby. She lost so much that night. I sometimes think that that's the night she lost what remained of her innocence. Now, she's all grown up and only seventeen. So, who'd want to be Rachel Gattina? A girl who suffering from the aftermath of a miscarriage and an unrequited love.

I've come to the following conclusion. They're too young for all of this. Seventeen year olds shouldn't be crying over repeatedly broken hearts and miscarriages. Maybe that's what you get for trying to act so grown up. For dressing, drinking and seducing like you were twenty. I can't judge them, but I'm trying so hard to understand it all. I'm not God. I don't know why bad things happen to beautiful people. I'm just trying to figure it all out.

One thing's for sure. I love them both. I'm probably the only person who will love them for who they are. I know they're flawed. I can see behind their beauty into their tortured and cold souls. I sit and listen to them. I pine with them. I listen to their sappy music. I watch as they go out into the world with a fake cheery smile. I watch them pretend that life's good when really it's not.

At the end of the day, they'll wander back to me asking for a comforting hug and some encouraging words. And I'll build them back up and send them out to the world in the morning. It hurts me to do it when I see their sad faces. But, I know each day they'll get a little stronger and a little braver. And on those hard days, they know I'll always be there. Why? Because they're my girls. And they always will be.


End file.
